Wszystko przez tą jedną osobę
by Sandrusja
Summary: Moja kontynuacja serialu po finale 1. sezonu. Dołączają nowe postacie ale będą występować też znane z Chicago Fire :) *Będą pojawiać się sceny przemocy* Wszystkie opinie mile widziane


_**WITAJCIE :3 W OPOWIADANIU BĘDĄ POSTACIE Z SERIALU JAK I Z CHIACAGO FIRE ALE PRZYZNAM Z BÓLEM ŻE CIĘŻKO MI SIĘ GO OGLĄDAŁO ._. MOJE OPOWIADANIE ROZGRYWA SIĘ PO ZAKOŃCZENIU PIERWSZEGO SEZONU NASZEGO UKOCHANEGO SERIALU WIĘC DLA TYCH KTÓRZY GO NIE WIDZIELI WSTAWIAM LINK ZE STRESZCZENIEM C; :**__** /news/23236/streszczenie-finalu-chicago-pd-zabojcza-prawda**_

_**Bardzo będę wdzięczna za wszystkie recenzje!:3 Nie przedłużam już, więc zaczynamy!**_

_**CHIACGOPD*CHIACGOPD*CHIACGOPD*CHIACGOPD*CHIACGOPD*CHIACGOPD*CHIACGOPD**_

**-Jin nie żyje - Voight stanął na środku pomieszczenia.**

**Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem. Najbardziej Lindsay, która jeszcze kilka godzin temu rozmawiała z kolegą prosząc go o plany budynku, które miała przekazać Charliemu**

**-Nie odpuścimy dopóki jego zabójca wciąż jest na wolności - oznajmił detektyw - Chce wiedzieć o wszystkim, co do niego przychodziło - dokończył. - A i jeszcze jedno, niech ktoś dodzwoni do WSW i dopyta, z czym był związany**

**-Ja to zrobię - oznajmił Antonio, rzucając się na słuchawkę**

**Voight usiadł na krześle, które stało naprzeciwko jego biurka. Myślał o tym, co powiedział koledze, kiedy dowiedział się, że szpieguje jego osobę dla innego wywiadu. Lubił go, ale to, czego dowiedział się od sierżanta Platta, nie spodobało mu się.**

**-Mogę? - Lindsay zapukała w drzwi.**

**-Pewnie - Voight nigdy nie umiał odmówić 25-latce, za dużo razem przeszli by się to zmieniło - Jak sprawa z Charliem? - zapytał patrząc na nią wzrokiem.**

**-Zażądał ode mnie planów Komisji Urbanistyki i Zagospodarowania Przestrzennego. Nie wiem, po co ale oznajmił mi, że jeśli nie dam mu tego, co chce wyjaśni przeszłość moja i Annie a tego byśmy nie chcieli. - spuściła wzrok w dół.**

**Nastała cisza.**

**-Pomogłem ci raz z nim i zrobię to ponownie. - uśmiechnął się - Choć, zajmijmy się na razie sprawą Jina  
- razem wyszliśmy z jego gabinetu, po czym skierowaliśmy się pomieszczenia naszego kolegi.**

**Pomieszczenie bardziej przypominało składowanie broni gdyby nie to, że stały tam różne komputery, sprzęty elektroniczne i inne podobne sprzęty. Erin usiadła przy głównym stanowisku zaczęła przeglądać pliki w komputerze.**

**-Mamy szczęście, niezabezpieczony - uśmiechała się cały czas wpatrują się w ekran komputera - masa dokumentów o byłych więźniach, głownie z 2009. - na ekranie komputera zaczął się pokaz slajdów więźniów.**

**Voight każdego z nich rozpoznał. Wszystkich ich poznał podczas swej odsiadki w więzieniu. Nie miał już wątpliwości, że te dokumenty Jin miał przekazać WSW. Wydział by znalazł wtedy adresy byłych wspólników i namówił na zeznania, że nadal ma kontakty z dilerami i do tej pory pomagał Justinowi w ATC. "Zła Wiedźma" byłaby wtedy strasznie zadowolona ze swojej roboty, ponieważ od kilku miesięcy stara się znaleźć jakieś sposoby by odkryć jego przeszłość.**

**-Dobra, wydrukuj jeszcze jego bilingi i przyjdź na górę. - poklepał dziewczynę po plecach i wszedł piętro wyżej gdzie dowodziła cała jego jednostka - Mówcie, co wiecie. - poinformował swoich pracowników.**

**- WSW nie prowadziło z nim ani przeciw niemu żadnego oficjalnego śledztwa. Możemy jedynie przypuszczać, że było jakieś nieoficjalne. - Antonio poinformował całą jednostkę o swoich dokonaniach, po czym wstał z krzesła i podszedł do stojącej obok tablicy, na której napisał wielkimi literami słowa "BRAK POWIĄZAŃ Z WSW".**

**-Coś jeszcze? - Voight liczył na lepsze rezultaty.**

**-Olinsky i Ruzek pojechali sprawdzić jego mieszkanie. Wyszli ok. 5 minut temu - Antonio patrzył na szefa jakby coś wiedział o sprawie, która aktualnie się toczy zmarłego kolegi - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał po chwili.**

**-Tak - odpowiedział bez namysłu. Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadła Erin z kartkami w dłoniach.**

**- W ciągu ostatnich 6h godzin dzwonił wiele razy do pewnej Rosjanki, nazywa się Sandra Azarov - podała kartki kolegom z wydziału .**

**Dobra, wszyscy słuchajcie. Chce się dowiedzieć o tej Rosjance wszystko, co możliwe.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**W Chicago roi się od klubów dyskotekowych. W jednym z nich pracowała piękna Rosjanka.**

**-Azarov! Choć do nas, bez ciebie nie zaczniemy próby- zawołał pewien, znajomy dziewczynie kolega.**

**-Zaraz przyjdę do was - dziewczyna rzuciła na ziemie papierosa i przygniotła go trampkiem. Wyjęła z kieszeni telefon i zerknęła na ekran. Była szokowana, kiedy zauważyła, że miała kilka nieodebranych połączeń. Od jej przyjaciela Sheldona Jina...**


End file.
